Big the cat 10
|-|DBFW Head Bureaucrat Big/Base Big= |-|Big with a gun= |-|Mercenary Big= |-|Female Big= |-|Skinny Big= |-|Cupid Big= |-|Vampire Big= |-|Super Sayian Big= |-|Metal Big= |-|Metal Overlord Big= |-|Ultra Instinct Big= |-|Easter Big= |-|Christmas Big= |-|Big the Troll= |-|Big with the Infinity Gauntlet= |-|Devil Big= |-|The-One-Above-The-One-Above-All Big= |-|Handsome Buff Big/God Big/Big’s True Form= Summary Born long ago on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, as a youngster, Big was known for his immature personality, which made him unpopular with most of his fellow DBF citizens. As an adult, Big became more mature and would eventually become the Head Bureaucrat of the DBFW. He then began to unlock numerous transformations which he now uses to bend the site (and the Omniverse) to his will! Power and Stats Tier: High Memetic Tier | Truly Memetic as Handsome Buff Big | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his cat and froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Name: Big the cat 10 Origin: Death Battle Fanon Wiki Gender: Male Cat Dabber Age: 21,000 (In wiki years) Classification: DBF staff member, expert dabber and moderate memer. Is a big f***ing cat, do you really need any more explanation?! Powers and Abilities: Leadership Skills, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Page Creation, Page Destruction, Chat Malnipulation, Strength Augmentation, Dab Malnipulation, Advanced Kicking and Banning, Shapeshifiting, Wiki Malnipulation, Frog Malnipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence (as TOATOAA Big) and Omnipotence (as Handsome Buff Big/God Big/True Big). Attack Potency: High Memetic level (Destroyed 12 universes in a sparring match with Ultra Instinct Shaggy when they were both at 5% of their power) | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his Cat and Froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Speed: Irrelevant (Archie Sonic and The Flash regularly ask him to give them running lessons, but he refuses, since they only match him at 2% of his top speed) | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his cat and froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Lifting Strength: Multiverse Level (Is gym buddies with Shrek who can bench press the mass of Multiverse) | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his cat and froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Striking Strength: High Memetic level (Destroyed 12 universes in a sparring match with Ultra Instinct Shaggy when they were both at 5% of their power) | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his cat and froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Durability: Multiverse Level (Was once sat on by Big Chungus who can wipe out thousands of universes at once just by sitting on them) | At this point he has no need for tiers as the raw potential of his cat and froggy powers make it impossible to find a proper tier for him Stamina: A lot Range: Omniversal level of range Standard Equipment: Orange Rodsaber, Salt-Proof Armour and Froggy Intelligence: Expectionally Smart | Omniscient Weaknesses: Dogs, The Dead Meme Police, Bad Internet Connections, Sand (he heavily dislikes it because it’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Dab: Uses it to increase his strength, speed and durability and intimidate his opponents * Chaos Control: Can stop time for as long as he wishes * Spartan Cat Kick: Uses it to Kick users from the DBFW Chat * Reverse Spartan Cat Kick: Big uses this technique to Kick himself from the DBFW Chat in order to keep his vast power in check for the sake of the Omniverse. * Froggy Summon: Summons Froggy to destroy any opponent or universe that displeases him * Ultimate Hakai Froggy Thanos Snap: His ultimate attack which is used to kick dozens of users from the DBF Chat at once during Chat Parties. Unlike the Thanos Snap which can only wipe out half the Omniverse, the Ultimate Hakai Froggy Thanos Snap actually gets the job done and can wipe out the entire Omniverse If Big desires it to. Key: Regular User | In his own Wiki Others Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Old Category:Omnipotence Category:Gods Category:Animal Users Category:Characters